


W̶h̶y̶ S̶o̶ S̶e̶r̶i̶o̶u̶s̶? ♣️ Arthur Fleck ♣️

by angieis_weirdo



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angieis_weirdo/pseuds/angieis_weirdo
Summary: "W̶h̶y̶ S̶o̶ S̶e̶r̶i̶o̶u̶s̶?"[Joker 2019][Arthur Fleck]
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Gotham is broken.

Diane Cain lives in the dark. Doesn't want any attention to her. After an incident that happened when she was a child, she refuses to show her face. Scared what people think and what they do. She's been pushed and step on all her life but there was a smile stuck in her face even when she was frowning. She just wants to be normal.

But Diane Cain is broken.

Arthur Fleck lives to believe he will bring joy and laughter to the world. But with his condition, people constantly beat him down. Being abused as a child and constantly lied to and brought down by his mother and the people around him, he finally snap. He just wants to make people laugh.

But Arthur Fleck is broken.

But a little bit of insanity wouldn't hurt.

___

This book is on wattpad and my account is angieis_weirdo.


	2. i. Kind

"Stop them!"

The clown, Arthur plead out for help hoping someone will stop the group of kids who stole the sign from him. But people simply stood back and either watch or ignore the goose chase among them.

After a few minutes of running and pleading, the group of boys stop in the middle of an alley looking tired and breathless. The group of kids watch as the clown gets closer and closer to them, waiting for their friend to smash the sign on the clown.

Waiting for the perfect moment, the friend brought the sign up to his shoulder and swing with all his strength, knocking the clown down.

The group of boys let out a cheer at their friend's actions.

"Ay, come on."

One of the boys started kicking the clown and the rest of the boys joined in on the beating. Three boys were kicking the clown's back and rest in front to kick his side and stomach.

Arthur grunts and the boy's kicks became harder and the pain shots across his body after not fully recovering the last beating he took before. He feels bruises are being made again and his body is screaming in pain.

"Hey!"

The group of boys stop kicking the poor clown and saw someone coming up to them quickly.

"Shit, lets go."

The boys retreat and Arthur was left on the floor in pain with his eyes close, taking deep breaths and holding his side. He hears heels hitting the cement ground oddly fast. Arthur wait for the heel clicking to stop as he wait for another beating from the person. But instead of a kick or a punch, a hand softly caresses his painted cheek. Feeling the thumb smooth up and down, not caring that his makeup might get smudged. The person didn't seem to care that the paint was getting on their hand.

Arthur slowly open his eyes, slowly adjusting the light and seeing a blurry version of his savior. But he quickly notice the person's blonde braided hair laying on their shoulder. His eyes adjust more and a figure of a woman became more clear. Her features became more clear as well of her clothing. Wearing a black and white strip dress that was cover by her coat she worn over the dress along with a black scarf that was covering her mouth. Her eyes were blue with a hint of green and her little beauty mark just right above her eyebrow hiding behind her blonde bangs. Arthur was memorize by her beauty.

"Sir?" Arthur snap out of his trance and completely missed what she just asked him.

"Sorry, Miss. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you are alright."

"Oh, yes I'm fine, miss" Arthur said before attempting to sit up but letting out a painful grunt, alerting the woman.

"Here let me help you" the women carefully wrap her arms around Arthur and carefully help him lift off the ground. She gently grip his arm and wrap it around her shoulder as they began to walk out the alley.

Hearing the man besides her grunting and hissing in pain as escape the narrow alley. She look around and discovering a open bench and quickly but gently made her way over there.

She softly set the man down and again look around for ice or something cold to help with his bruising. Her eyes land on a store across the street and a couple stores down on where they are at right now.

She bent down in front of him and reposition her hand on his cheek, making Arthur lean into the touch.

"I'm going to get ice for your bruises. I'll be right back, okay?" She said softly and her voice made Arthur relax and very slowly made his pain go away.

"Okay"

Arthur watches her stand up and walk away until she was swallowed by the crowd of people around her. The feeling of her hand on his cheek lingers and a warm feeling began to grow. Arthur never really had any contact with a women other than his mother. It was new to him, now that a woman sees him.

After a few minutes past and still no sign of her anyway. The throbbing pain become bearable and his breath become even. But the warmth inside his chest decreases as minutes goes by.

Arthur sigh thinking it was too good to be true that someone was willingly helping him. Thinking that the women left, he grip the bench and began to push up to make him stand. The pain increase and his body demands him to sit down, but he simply ignore it.

He stood still for a moment letting his body get use to the new pain he felt. But a hand gently land on his arm making him jump causing more pain to increase.

"I'm sorry" the woman said and Arthur shook his head. "Its alright, miss. You didn't frighten me" he said.

"Let's sit back down" she carefully help Arthur to sit down again. In her hand, held a bag of frozen peas. She sits besides him and gently lay the frozen peas on his back. Arthur let out a low hiss hoping that she wouldn't hear but she noticed and quickly help him to get distracted.

"Sorry that I took so long. I was trying to find ice but I found nothing. So I took the peas" she relocate the peas to a different spot on his back.

"But hey, this is ice pack and dinner when you're hungry" Arthur let out a soft laugh at her poor joke. He reaches for the peas and took it out of her hand and put it on his throbbing side.

"You're very kind, Miss. Thank you." Arthur smile. "Your welcome, you didn't deserve it" She said.

Arthur let out a sigh as he glance towards the alley. "They're just kids" he said.

"It still doesn't give them the right to treat you like that" she exclaim softly.

The woman sigh as she slightly slouch down the bench. It was silent between them for awhile, giving Arthur to closely look at her. He realized that her scarf was wrapped tightly around her mouth giving no one access to see what underneath but his stare was interrupted by the woman.

"You're a clown" she chuckled barely realizing the outfit. Arthur let out a laugh "yes I am. Carnival The Clown" he introduce even though her scarf was covering her mouth, he could tell she was smiling.

"Well Carnival The Clown, can you do magic?" She playfully raise an eyebrow causing Arthur to grin.

He reach inside his vest and pull out a magic stick. She watch carefully as he draw his arm towards his side and within a second, fake flowers appeared sticking out the wand making her gasp in amazement and surprise. Arthur gave the wand to her and she touch the flowers.

"Oh, these are beautiful" she said. "Those are fake, miss" Arthur said with a smile on his face, extremely proud that he made her happy.

"They are still beautiful" she said looking up to from the flowers to Arthur's eyes. The hint of happiness spread in her eyes and Arthur simply can't look away.

"Diane Cain" she extend her free hand for him to shake. "Arthur Fleck" he shook her soft hand. "Nice to meet you Arthur" she said drawing back her hand. "Nice to meet you as well Diane" he said.

Diane look down at her watch and notice the time and how much time she spent talking to Arthur. Arthur also notice the time when the smoky sky turned a shade darker.

"Well, it's getting late miss" Arthur said and Diane agreed. "Do you need help getting back home?" Diane ask as she began to help Arthur to stand up.

"No but thank you for everything" Arthur said gently causing Diane to smile underneath her scarf. "Its my pleasure Arthur" Diane said.

She look down at the fake flowers that was sitting on the bench and grab it and hand it over to Arthur. Arthur shook his head and push the flowers towards her.

"Keep it. I have plenty more" he lied. That was his only one and now he has to buy another one.

Diana grin and push the flowers to her chest. "I hope to see you again Arthur" Diane said. "I do too miss" Arthur reply.

"Goodbye Arthur"

"Goodbye Diane"

With that they walk away.

___


	3. ii. Sessions

Diane Cain believe that she didn't need help. She believes that she's mentally stable enough that she felt the need to not take her medication anymore. Diane felt that her pills were holding her back from something great. She felt trapped and imprison, held in the dark. She was suffocating like someone was holding her head underwater for all these years and she feels the need to crawl out from the person's grip.

But now being force to go to therapy and sit through sessions that meant nothing to her. She never understood why they view her as she was broken nor why they need to give her prescribed pills to help her.

She refused to think that she was broken, but it's very clear that she was.

___

"How are you today Diane?"

Diane shift in her seat uncomfortable, she had a horrible day. Her boss wouldn't stop harassing her and making comments about her body that made her shiver to her core. Customers that were in the shop were rude and disrespectful to her. Then, she was close to getting mugged on the way home after noticing a man was following, but lost the man in the crowd of people. On her way over here, she found a clown getting beaten up by a group of kids and quickly interfered and help the poor clown.

"Its was okay" Diane words were barely audible.

"Did anything happen today? You seem like you have something on my mind" her therapist ask and Diane sighs at her words. She just want to scream that she doesn't belong her.

"Uh. Well, I helped a clown after he got beaten up" she said. "He didn't deserve it. All these shitty people think that they can walk over someone and think the other person would be fine. But wait until karma bitch slaps you in the face" Diane finish and thought back to Arthur.

He made her smile like no other in the matter of minutes than anyone has in years. The way he acted as a clown and the mini magic trick that he performed. She knows that the fake flowers were in the wand and no actual magic was used, but still made her smile so much that her cheeks hurt. That poor man didn't deserved to be treated the way he was before she came in and rescued him. He was too kind to live in this awful city and the beautiful fake flowers were in her bag.

"Did you bring your journal?"

Diane look down, seeing her brown journal peeking out of her bag. Remember writing her true feelings about Gotham City and how the bullshit around her is getting too much for her.

"Diane, your journal" therapist repeat and Diane sigh and fish out her journal and gave it to her therapist.

Watching her therapist flip through the book and scanning each page. But later stop on a page where the words were scribbled out and she can make out a few words like father, mother, knife, laughing, sticks and serious. She left the page open and turn it towards her patient.

"What is this about?" Diane look at the page and let out a laugh knowing what was behind the scribble lines.

"I was writing about on how I got my scars but I rather keep that to myself" Diane readjust her scarf in the middle of her cheek and quickly tighten it so it wouldn't slip.

"You haven't revealed your scars to anyone?" She nods in response and she would like to keep it that way. There were a few incidents when her scarf would slip off or taken off and reveal her true face to the public. Hearing the people whisper about her and calling her names that brought her down.

"Rather not have people judge me."

"But there is no one here to judge you."

"But the thing is doc, I don't trust you and I know that you're gonna judge me" Diane said and the therapist was slightly taken back but continue on with her questions.

"Is it good to have someone to talk to?"

Diane let out a small giggle as she knows her answer to her question. "You're not here to talk to me. You're here because you are getting paid to put up with people's shit and ask the same questions over and over again."

"Sometimes I don't think these sessions help me. It just make things worse".

___

Finally after a long day, she was finally back home. She was exhausted. She brought her hand into her bag and pull out the fake flowers that she was given earlier. Letting her bag hit the floor and set her way to the kitchen.

"Smile, through your heart is aching" Diane soft sings as she twirl and sway.

"Smile, even though it breaking"

"When there are clouds in the sky"

"You'll get by..."

Diane trailed off as her untouched medication caught her eye. She received the new medication a week ago and she felt perfectly fine. She may had a few breakdowns the past week but Diane thought it was still safe. She was completely fine.

"If you smile"

"Through your fears and sorrows"

"Smile and maybe tomorrow"

She was in the middle of living room and position her arms as if someone was dancing with her slowing.

"You'll see the sun come shinning through for you"

"Light up your face with gladness"

"Hide every trace of sadness"

"Although a tear may be ever so near"

"That's the time you must keep on trying"

"Smile, what's the use of crying"

"You'll find that life is still worthwhile"

"If you just smile"

"That's the time you must keep on trying"

"Smile, what's the use of crying"

"You'll find that life is still worthwhile"

"If you just smile"

Diane stop dancing as she appeared in the mirror. Her eyes travel to her long black scarf to the colorful and playful fake flowers in her hands. Taking tiny small steps towards the mirror and she just watch as she grip her scarf.

Her hands slowly made their way up to knot at the back of her head. Very hesitant about untying but she precedes.

After a few seconds of untying the knot, she slowly unwrap the many layers of the fabric material around her mouth. More and more skin was being reveal along with the scaring that kept traveling down and down as the material disappear. The last layer of the scarf was finally off her skin and Diane saw the markings that the scarf left her but her eyes trail on the scars on both her cheeks. The scars begins at the edge of her mouth and began to make its way upward.

Into a smile.

___


	4. iii. Repay

A few days has passed and nothing hasn't happened. Other than Arthur recieving a gun from Randall.

But something- someone was on his mind for the past couple days.

Her eyes were like waves of cascading tresses, showering down like a golden waterfall with hues as blue as a calm ocean. Her soft skin was as soft as the evening wind murmuring among willows. Her hair was like a golden fire burning brighter than the sun on a midsummers day. Her kindness was pure gold that added value to an alloy.

Diane Cain.

The only women that had treated him with kindness and respect. He fell in love with her the moment she saved him. To him, she was an angel that was sent by God himself.

It's been a few days and Arthur felt completely lonely. He craves for her touch. He'll dream of her and him in bed before he's waking up by his mother.

Now Arthur is walking down the street, heading straight to his apartment. Arthur was about to cross the street but froze in his place. He see her. He see Diane.

Watching her play with her fingers behind the counter in a liquor store. She wasn't wearing something fancy this time, she just wearing a blue tshirt with black jeans. Her blonde fire hair is laying down on her back. Her same black scarf was still covering half her face. But she still look so beautiful.

Arthur's eyes filled with joy and excitement. After a long couple days, he finally see her.

Arthur let out a smile as Diane stop playing with her fingers and huffs out air. He lean against a streetlight that was besides him and continue to stare at Diane.

His mind was having a war on going in the store and saying hello or stay back and watch her.

Go inside

No I can't

Talk to her

She'll think I'm stalking her

Just go

Stay

Go

Stay

Go

Stay

Go-

The voices stops as a man around Arthur's age appeared behind Diane and roughly wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her up and push her back towards his chest. His hand travel up to her ear and push back her hair. The man place his mouth besides Diane's ear and began to whisper. The look of disgust and fear took over Diane's face.

Arthur glared holes into the man's head once he wrapped his arm around her and the look on her face cause him to dig his nails into his palm causing his skin to tear.

The man's hand very slowly made his way down to the hem of her pants.

Alarms went off in Arthur's head and he began to quickly make his way to the shop's entrance and made his presence known as he walk in.

The man look up and his eyes land on Arthur and clearly sees the rage in Arthur's eyes. The man whisper one last thing to the girl, drop his hands and walk to the back.

___

"You're lucky that I dont rip you apart right here, right now".

Diane's boss, Bill whisper into her ear causing her to shut her eyes tightly. She felt her boss's hand off of her and hear his footsteps fade into the back. 

Diane sat back down on her stool and lay her head on her hands. Her eyes began to water but didn't dare let a tear fall.

She had to put up with her boss's harassment everyday and he keeps pushing and pushing.

Arthur watch the poor woman and hearing her sniffling made him believe that she was crying.

Arthur quickly grab the nearest thing without looking and made his way up to the counter and drop the item without looking away.

Diane heard the sound in front of her and quickly perk her head up. Diane's eyes land on the man who seem oddly familiar. His skinny form, his face shape and his green eyes were too familiar.

Diane's eyebrows furrowed at the man as she quickly think on who this man is.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Arthur saw Diane's eyes lit up when it finally click in her brain.

"Arthur"

Diane smile but her scarf hid it from him. Arthur look surprise that the women recognize him but was completely glad. 

"Diane"

Diane's eyes look up and down his skinny body, his yellow jacket cover his blue long sleeve shirt with his slightly dirty dark blue jeans. His jade green eyes shines in the bright white light surrounding them. 

"How are your bruises?" 

"Good. They don't hurt anymore"

"That's good" Diane look down at the item that lay on the counter and chuckle. Diane raise an eyebrow at Arthur and brought the item next to her face. Arthur finally got a glance at the object and his face turn red as his eyes wide in embarrassment.

"So, a playboy?"

"Um".

Diane let out a laugh as she set the magazine down. "I, um" Arthur rub the back of his neck. "It's okay. I won't judge" Diane said. 

Arthur laugh lightly, surprised that his uncontrol laughter hasn't began in the awkward position that he and Diane was in.

"So how are you?" Diane quickly change the awkward tension. "I'm great now" Arthur said with a smile as the shade of red peek out under Diane's scarf. A little thought creeps behind his mind, telling him that he maybe sound like a creep. 

"I'm doing great right now as well" Diane respond making that thought disappear. 

"You know I never got to repay you" he said. "Oh Arthur, you don't have to repay me. As long as you're okay" Diane said. "Please Diane" Arthur plead and Diane sigh as she look down at the ground.

Dinner

Wait What

Ask him to have dinner with you.

He's going to think that you are a creep.

No he's not.

Yes, he is.

Ask him.

No.

Yes.

No.

Yes.

No- Fuck it.

"Maybe you can repay me with dinner?"

Arthur was taken back from her request "what?"

"Will you have dinner with me. Tonight" Diane said and Arthur let out a grin as he nods eagerly.

"Yes"

___


	5. iv. Dinner

The moon shines down on the pair as they walk down the filthy streets of Gotham. The consent yelling and sirens were a drowned to their ears. Their eyes would connect and forget about the harsh people surrounding them.

The pair walk very close to each other, their hands and shoulders would brush each other. Neither of them would apologize as they enjoy each other's company.

It was silent between them. The pair didn't dare to speak, but its was nice.

Diane's eyes dance around the lights that were glistening down, too familiar on her skin. Diane's eyes focus on the poorly built apartment at the end of the street. Excitement fill her body as they get closer and closer.

Arthur was familiar with the area around him, quickly noticing the stone stairway as they walk past it. He admire the bright lit lights casting down on Diane's skin. But his eyes seem to travel down her face to the back of her neck, hiding the large knot.

The stare was interrupt when Diane stop in front of her apartment. Arthur look at it up and down, realizing how similar it was to his apartment, how poorly built it was.

Diane glance down at their hands and gently grab Arthur and lead him inside. He slightly jumped at the sudden contact but smile at her.

Inside was lit by a couple of dying lightbulbs, the ground look filthy with the trash and dirt and the color of the walls were grim and disgusting. The building look horrible and completely unacceptable.

Arthur took a step towards the elevator he spotted, but Diane squeezed his hand.

"The elevator doesn't work, so we have to take the stairs"

Arthur nod and Diane lead him towards the stairway. Their footsteps echo each step and the buzzing from the light saved them from silence.

"Luckly, I live on the third floor" Diane look down at Arthur, drumming her fingers against his hand. "Imagine living on the sixth floor" she chuckle.

Once Diane saw the door for the third floor, she push it open and turn right. The hallway look equally as filthy as the lobby. Arthur couldn't decide which apartment was more filthier, his or Diane's. 

Diane count the doors as they walk down the hall. But stop when she arrive at her door. She let go of Arthur, let the coldness take over both their hands, to get her keys out of her bag.

Diane unlock her door and she grab Arthur's arm and softly tug him inside. Diane hang her jacket and drop her bag next to the door.

"It's not a lot but its something" Diane said. Arthur look at his surroundings, the apartment indeed looked small but it was clean and cozy, unlike the rest of the building.

Diane stray away from Arthur to go the kitchen as he went towards the living room. She open her refrigerator to see nothing but sauces and left over Chinese food. Cursing herself mentally, she took out the food and start to heat it up for a couple of minutes.

"I hope you don't mind Chinese" Diane called out.

"No, I don't mind" a soft little voice transfer down the living room to the kitchen.

Arthur's eyes carefully dance around the room, observing every object. The smell that was suffocating him, smelt like her. The atmosphere was nice, warm and safe. His fingers guide down the couch's fabric, feeling the softness and bumps until it hit his leg. He leaned over and smell the small pillow next to him. But Arthur straighten his posture as he hears footsteps coming towards him.

"Sorry, I didn't realized that I didn't have food" Diane said as she appeared in the living room with two plates filled with food. She sits down next to Arthur and set the plates on the small coffee table in front of them. "No, it's fine" Arthur said. "Shit, I forgot the forks" Diane was about to stand but Arthur stop her and stand up.

"I can get it" Arthur insist.

"Oh okay, it's in the draw next the sink" Diane said and Arthur nod and made his way to the kitchen. He spot the draw, open it and grab two forks. 

Arthur was about the leave the kitchen but his eyes capture a little orange container in the far corner on the counter, on the other side of the microwave. He place the forks down and walk towards the corner. He reach out and grab the container. Arthur examine the bottle, noticing that the bottle was never opened. Arthur settle the container down and saw multiply unopen pill bottles. He grab each container and scan through the label and recognized the medicine.

"Hey Arthur, you disappeared on me" Diane laugh, but it quickly vanish once her eyes landed on the pill bottle in his hand. "Diane-" Diane snatched the pill bottle from his hand along the others on the counter and toss them down into an empty draw. 

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay-"

"I didn't mean to invade your privacy"

"Arthur-"

"I didn't mean to ruin dinner, Diane. I just saw it and I'm sorry" Arthur continue to ramble as Diane sighs and place her head against the wall. "Arthur, it okay" She slightly raise her voice to silent Arthur. She close her eyes took another deep breath and Arthur stared at her guilty. The silence between them was unsettling and awkward. 

A sudden urge consume Arthur's body and he curse mentally as he try to keep it under control. A chuckle release from his lips causing him to cover his mouth with his arm. His laughter escape his lips making Diane jump at the sound. Noticing that his arm wasn't helping, he drop it and rush out of the kitchen as if he was afraid that his laughter would terrify Diane.

"Arthur?" Diane quickly follow him to see him digging through his bag then extending his arm out to give her his card. Diane look confused at the card but took it anyways. 

'Forgive my Laughter: I have a Condition'

Diane look up from the card to look at the laughing man in front of her, she flip the card and continue to read. 

'It's a medical condition causing sudden, frequently and uncontrollable laughter that doesn't match how you feel. It can happen in people with a brain injury or certain neurological conditions. Thank you!'

"Oh Arthur" Diane said as Arthur sat down, continuing to laugh. She rush by his side and look into his green eyes. Arthur pounds his chest, trying to stop the laughter but it never did. "Arthur, look at me and breathe" Diane said gently and Arthur try to breathe but his laughter wouldn't allow it. She pulled Arthur in her arm and tightly grip the male as he wrap his arms around her waist, putting his head against her chest. Diane's left hand went up and comb his hair, trying to calm him. His laughter slowly lowers it's volume and began to disappear. Once his laughter completely finished, they just stay in the same position for a few minutes before Diane moves away. She look at him and place her head against his and cup his cheek. Arthur lean into the touch and savior every second.

"I went through a lot as a kid" Diane whisper and Arthur wait for her to continue. "So, people that I knew that didn't want anything to do with me, forced me to go to therapy. The therapist thought the medication would help me, but as time went on I learned that I didn't need them anymore. So I stopped. I only had a couple episodes since I stopped" She said.

"Please, don't think I'm crazy. You're the only person that doesn't look at me like I'm crazy because of my scarf. Please Arthur, I'm not crazy." Diane plead as tears gather in her eyes. 

"I know"

___


	6. v. Maleficent

Diane woke up to the sounds of yelling and scream from outside her walls. Her eyes adjust to the dark room as the dark sky bleeding through her window. She look over to the clock sitting on her nightstand and read the time.

5:46

Diane groan as she began to sit up and look at herself in the mirror. Her messy blonde hair was scatter, her clothes were wrinkled and her scarf was now hanging loosely around her neck.

She brought her hand up and running through her hair, untying knots and slightly styling it. Diane's hands travel from her hair to the knot and begins to untying the black scarf. Diane move her jaw around, watching the scars stretch and dance on her face. Diane remember the event from last night and tie her scarf sloppy and walk out her room.

Her footsteps echo down the narrow hallway to the living room and her eyes land on Arthur, who was tying his shoes, as if he was about to leave. 

"Awe, you're leaving already" Diane comment with a smile causing Arthur's eyes to light up in glee. "Oh, I didn't want to wake you" Arthur pause to admire her appearance, her messy hair, lack of makeup, the scarf and short pajamas made her look amazing.

"And I have to get ready for work" Arthur said.

"Oh. Um, have you had breakfast yet?" Diane ask.

Arthur shook his head "I don't really eat" he said. Diane let out a sigh and think for a moment as Arthur continues to get ready.

"How about I buy you breakfast. I know a small diner a couple street down" Diane said and Arthur was about to reject the offer, but the look in Diane's eyes were begging him to agree.

"Okay" Arthur smile at the lady in front of her causing her to let out a soft laugh. "But we have to stop by my apartment first" Diane nod and rush back into her room.

___

The pair walk very close together once again as they walk down the streets of Gotham. Avoiding the garbage and homeless each step they take. Their breath escapes from their mouths to create a white clear smoke in the air. They both shiver as the cold morning wind picks up and travel throughout the city.

The two stop at the stone stairs and Diane's eyes travel up from each step. Arthur reach down and gentle lace his fingers between hers and guide her up the stairs. Diane notice how gloomy and dark the stairs were. Nothing brought light to it.

As the pair reach the top of the stairs, Arthur look down at the lady next to him and gentle squeeze her hand and began to lead her down the street.

Diane look up at him and squeeze his hand in return. Her eyes travel up and notice the sun peeking out of the horizon. People began to come out and rush up and down the street.

Diane watches as the wind blew Arthur's hair out of his face, revealing more of skin. The color on his skin from the sun made him shine in her eyes. His jade green eyes glow within the light.

But her stare was interrupt when Arthur pull her inside his rundown apartment. Her eyes scan her surround as he leads her to the horrible built elevator. The lights flicker inside the elevator and the movement was unsettling. But luckily, the doors open revealing a dark illuminated hallway. Hearing the screams and yells of the next door neighbors along with the voices outside. The numbers on the door were faded and scratched away.

Arthur and Diane stop in front of his door and he turn towards Diane. "My mother might be awake. Just don't mind her" Arthur scratch the back of his neck nervously of what she'll think about him now that she knows that he lives with his mother. But Diane's cheeks lift, alerting Arthur that it was a smile and his nerves calm a bit. "Okay" she said and Arthur admire her for a moment.

He turn back around and put his key into the lock and open the door. Arthur walk in and open the door for her and Diane thank him as she walk into the small apartment. He close the door behind her and continue his way into deeper into the room.

The room was filled with voices speaking from the television and the small fragile old woman slouches in the comfortable chair next the chair caught Arthur's eyes.

"Happy, where have you been?" Arthur was about to answer but his mother cut him off.

"Have you check the mail yet?"

Arthur sigh, annoyed by his mother's request and question about the mail and Thomas Wayne.

"Yea, there was nothing" he lie and before Penny could ask anymore questions about Arthur's whereabouts, Diane walk into the room and Penny was confused by the unexpected guest.

"Happy, you didn't mention we had a guest" Arthur's eyes light up again at the sight of the young woman behind him.

"Mom meet Diane, Diane meet my mother" Arthur introduce them and Diane walk towards the pair. The name Diane click in Penny's head as she remembers the nights of Arthur telling her about a woman name Diane who helped and care for him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Fleck" Diane extend her hand towards the old woman and Penny smile at the woman and gently shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Dear" Penny said.

Arthur smiles as he watch the interaction between the two woman he cares about.

"Are you Happy's girlfriend?" Arthur's eyes widen in embarrassment by his mother. He clear his throat, catching both Penny's and Diane's attention.

"I'm going to get my stuff then we'll go" Diane nod at Arthur's words and watch him disappear into a room. Diane let out a gentle sigh as she sat down on the couch besides Arthur's mother. A few moments between the two woman was silent until Penny breaks it.

"You know he always talks about you" Penny said and Diane snap her attention towards her. "Really?" Diane ask in disbelief and she watch as Penny smiles. "Yes, every night. It's always about the woman who helped him. A woman name Diane" Diane smile at her words and slightly dropping her head down. "You're quite a beautiful woman" Penny complaint and Diane brought her head up.

"But can I ask you a question?" Penny ask. "Of course" Diane said.

"Why is your scarf is covering half of your face?" Diane smile drop at the question and she began to shift in the couch uncomfortable.

"I, uh, um-"

"Okay, I'm back" Arthur said but he has been in the other room and quietly listen to their conversations. But notice how uncomfortable Diane have gotten after his mother's question. Arthur wanted to know the reason as well, but he wasn't going to force Diane if it makes her uncomfortable.

"Oh, well it good to meet you Diane" Penny Fleck said and Diane put aside her feelings and smile at the woman even though she couldn't see the smile. "And I you, Ms. Fleck" Diane said.

Arthur grab Diane's hand once again and let her out of his apartment.

"So you talk about me?"

___

The pair arrive at the small diner laughing and talking. They both enjoy each other's company and couldn't resist staring at one another.

The diner had no more than 4 people inside, allowing Arthur and Diane enjoy the semi-silence around them. Diane made Arthur order actual breakfast for him and a coffee to go for Diane.

"So, your mother calls you Happy" Diane let out a chuckle as Arthur slight groan at the comment.

"Yes, but I hate that nickname" Diane saw the hate and annoyance of that nickname and decided to not push it any further.

"Well you have multiply names and I'm just stuck with boring Diane" Diane said and Arthur let out a chuckle.

"Maybe I can come up with something" Arthur said and Diane playfully raise an eyebrow.

"Sure, give at shot".

Arthur think but nothing pop up. Arthur's eyes began to travel up to Diane's eyes and notice how green and bright they were. Her skin was white as snow and look soft as a pillow. Then her hair was tied up in a mess bun but didn't make her look awful. She look-.

"Maleficent"

Diane was a bit taken back by Arthur's word. "What?" Diane said

"Your nickname is Maleficent" Arthur said with a smile and Diane chuckle.

"Yea, that will work" Diane said laughing lightly.

___

Arthur and Diane have finally arrived at Ha Ha's. Arthur guide her inside the building but stop her in the hallway.

"I guess this is goodbye" Diane said softly, not wanting to let him go. Arthur didn't want to leave either but the time as come.

"How about we meet up tonight again?" Diane ask nervously. She didn't want to sound like she was clingy on him. But she was reassure when Arthur smile and nod eagerly.

"Okay then, meet me at my apartment" Diane said and began to back away and Arthur basically jump into the other room happily.

Before Diane can go downstairs, she starts hearing rude and harsh comments in the room that has Arthur entered.

"Why so happy, Arthur? Your imaginary girlfriend gave you a good time".

"Oh great, the freak is here".

"How about you go home Arthur and go have fun with 'Diane'."

Diane creeps closer and closer towards the room full of men, hearing each and every harsh comment towards Arthur. Every man in there burst into laughter, other than Arthur and Gary who was trying to shut the guys up but was ignored.

"Delina must have gave you a good blow to make you all smiling and laughing"

"It's Diane, dipshit" every man's attention snap towards the lady who was leaning on the door frame.

Diane never tolerated rude people and never will. If they were rude to her or to anyone, might as well be rude to them too.

"And his sex life isn't none of your business" Diane snarl at them and it was completely silent at the room. Diane walk towards Arthur and her footsteps was the only thing heard throughout the whole building.

"I forgot to mention the time, it's 8:30" Arthur reveal a small but awe smile. Diane let herself up and press her lips and fabric on Arthur's cheek to give him a kiss on the cheek. She let herself down and began to walk out. Before she could exit the room, she yell out.

"Have a good day at work" then she was gone.

Every man in that room was in awe and in shock of the sudden events.

"Holy shit. Diane is real"

___


	7. vi. Serious

It's night fall and Diane was rushing to get home. It was close to 8:30 and she was across town. She had a therapy session once again, she had one of her episode and explode on her therapist causing her session to expand. Her therapist recommended more medication and she practically threw it away.

Now she constantly checking her watch and count down the minutes. She walk down the stairs to the train station, waiting for the train to arrive. Tapping her feet impatiently, across from her, on the other station were three young men laughing and talking very loud, making Diane annoyed. Diane look down at her watch and start to curse in silence, it was 8:35. She mentally blames herself for her tardiness, but did not want to admit it.

After a few minutes of loud commotion, the train had finally arrive at the station. The train's doors open and Diane rush inside, didn't bother to check her surroundings. She did notice that the three men had enter the same train as her. She sat next to a woman who was in front of the men.

Two of the men were standing as the other one sat down, staring at the two ladies.

"Hey, want some French fries?" The man who was sitting down wave his paper bag of food towards the females. Both of men who were standing became quiet and watch their friend interact with women.

Arthur watches as the man tries to get their attention but fails miserably. His green eyes travel to the woman closest to him, who was constantly checking her watch. Something strike familiar about the woman to Arthur. Her messy blond hair covering her white skin and her scarf was tied around her face. Then it strike him once he saw the scarf and once her eyes travel up from her watch to the window, he whispers out.

"Diane?"

"Hello, I'm talking to you" both of the women look up at the man. "No, thank you" the woman said as Diane shook her head lightly.

"Are you sure?" He puts his hand inside the bag and brought out a single fry. "They're really good" he said and the light flickers, allowing them to be completely swallowed by darkness for a second.

"Don't ignore him" a man who was wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue suspenders and tie sat down next to his friend. "He's being nice to you" he said as his friend continues to wave the fry in front of the women.

But after a few seconds, he throw the fry between Diane and the woman, receiving a laugh from the three men. The lady look up and towards Arthur pleading for help in her eyes as Diane look down at her watch once again. He simply watch the scene unfold in front of him, wanting to help but didn't know how.

A soft chuckle release from his lips, but did not catch anyone's attention. But laughter began to spill out of his mouth causing everyone's attention towards him.

The laughter rang in Diane's ears, sound so familiar but once her green eyes lock on the clown, she recognized the color of his hair to the color vest he's wearing.

"Arthur" Diane whisper out but the loud screeches of the train and Arthur's laughter silent it.

"Something funny asshole?" One of the other men said out loud as Arthur try to silent his laugh. The two females got up from their spot and Diane walk towards Arthur and sits next to him while the other female went into the next cart.

"Bitch" one of them throw the paper bag towards the lady's way.

"Arthur" His eyes were brought up to her eye level as his laugh continues. Diane place her hand on his painted cheek, hoping it would calm him down but his laughter got worse and worse by the second. The three men began to chuckle and laugh at Arthur.

"Isn't it rich?" one of the men began to sing.

"Are we a pair?"

"Me here at last on the ground," the three men began to creep up towards Diane and Arthur.

"You in mid-air."

"Send in the clowns." The same man grab the pole and swing around it once before creeping up again.

"Isn't it bliss?"

"Shut up asshole" Diane said but it fell into deaf ears.

"Don't you approve?" He continues to sing.

"One who keeps tearing around,"

"One who can't move." One of his friend slide down next to Arthur and pull off his cap, revealing Arthur's real hair.

"Where are the clowns?"

"Send in the clowns." He stop singing but the man next to Arthur began imitate Arthur's laugh, clearing making fun of him. "Leave him alone" Diane spoke but once again it fell into deaf ears. Arthur look towards the man next to him and look completely uncomfortable and disturbed, but he couldn't stop laughing.

"So, tell us what's so fucking funny?" The man in front of Diane and Arthur said as he grip and hang of the rail.

"Nothing I-" his laughter interrupt him, making him gasp for air. "I have- I have a condition" before he could pull out the card, the man in front of them snatch the bag away from Arthur making the pair stand up.

"I'll tell you what you have asshole" he said and his friend came up behind Arthur and grip him tight.

"Hey! What the fuck!" Diane exclaim shoving the large man in front of her but arms wrap around her arms and body, preventing her to do anything.

The bag was tossed to the ground and the main man turn his attention towards Diane. "Hey, pull her scarf down" he demand and laughter was heard next to her right ear. Hearing his demand, Diane began to thrash around in the person arms, avoiding the hands coming towards her face. But the man in front of her grip her face and pull her scarf down.

"Oh boy, look who we have here" everyone's eyes fell upon Diane's scars. The three men look at her disgusted by her looks, but Arthur stare at Diane with no emotion. He didn't know what to feel, he didn't feel disgusted like the men around him. Diane didn't dare to meet anyone's eyes, already knowing what they are thinking about her.

"Two freaks here" Arthur snap out of his stare but push his leg towards the man, kicking him slightly. "Oh! We got a kicker huh" the man smile slightly at Arthur's horrible attempts to fight.

"Hold him steady. Hold him steady" he said and he brought up his fist and strike it down on Arthur's face.

"No!" Diane yell as Arthur's body hit the dirty floor. Diane attempt to escape from the person grip but fail. The man behind her made her watch as the two other men began to beat up Arthur. Arthur's hand began to itch closer and closer with every hit and kick.

Diane's pleadings and yells were silence by a hand. But Diane bit down on hand causing the man to release his grip. Before Diane could do anything, the man's hand slaps her head to the side causing her to fall as well. The sound echoes through Arthur's head and finally reach for the gun. 

Diane look up towards the man who's towering over her and before he could attack, a gun shot rings in the train as a splatter of blood appear on Diane's face. Letting out a small scream as the gun shot continue to fire. The man who held Arthur began run towards the other cart, screaming for help as another gun shot was heard and the bullet hit his leg.

Arthur stand up wobbly as the train comes into a stop. He wave his gun around before stepping towards the doors. As the doors open, Arthur was about to rush out but didn't see the man rushing out. But as the doors began to close, both of the men squeeze through the doors and another gun shot was heard and the man collapsed. The man basically crawl up a few steps before Arthur race up towards him and began to fire away his bullet until it was empty.

A moment of silence and realization hit him as he stare at the dead body in front of him.

"Arthur.." Arthur turn towards the small voice behind, revealing a shivering and teary eyed Diane. Blood splattered on her cheeks and scars and he watches as the blood guides down the happy scarring to the corner of her lips.

Arthur rush up to her, grab her hand and start to run out of station. Diane seem to stare off into nothing and her mind went somewhere else. She watches as the light and night sky illuminate her and Arthur's bloody skin.

After running a few streets, Arthur came across a filthy public bathroom and shove him and Diane inside and lock it immediately. Diane sat down into a corner of the bathroom and tuck her head into her arms.

Arthur slightly push himself off the bathroom and guide his foot around and start to dance. He dance as the music was playing inside of him. As if he becoming set free. He gratefully dance around the bathroom and posed with his arms stretch out and stand proudly and confident.

But Arthur was interrupt what seem to be crying echo in the bathroom. Arthur turn around and watch as Diane's body shakes and moves. He kneel down before her and place his hand gently on her arms. Diane slowly raise her head and Arthur was taken back. Diane smile at him and starts to laugh at the bloody scene kept appearing in her mind. Arthur watch as her scars dance on her face as her smile began to widen and her laughter became louder.

"Wanna know how I got my scars?" Diane laugh and Arthur nod his head.

"My father was a drinker and a fiend. And one night, he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself. He doesn't like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching- he takes the knife to her, laughing while he does it. He turns to me and he says "why so serious?" Come with me with the knife. "Why so serious?" He sticks the blade in my mouth. "Let's put a smile on that face." The look in Diane's eyes were dark and dead and laughter died down a bit.

"\Why so serious?"

___


End file.
